An Ex in Eighty Two
by Roxannaaaax
Summary: Pre-S2E8. Alex is enjoying life in 1982 with Gene when her vicious ex-husband enters her coma world. He has a way to get back to 2008, but in order to go too Alex has to suffer the wrath of the man she once escaped from. Will Gene be able to help her?
1. A Normal Day

**A/N: Hi everyone !!! :D this is the first chapter of my new story (: I got an amazing response to my humour fic 'Body Swap' so I've been inspired to begin a new one. Just to warn everyone in advance, I'm attempting to write for a different category this time and this fic is considerably darker and will get a bit intense at times. Just a warning ! :P hope you still like it though and R&R (: lots of love, Roxannaaaax **

"Bloody hell Guv, slow down won't you?" Alex Drake shrieked as Gene Hunt swerved viciously round the corner in his brilliantly red Quattro.

"We ain't chasing grannies wi' their Zimmer-frames, Bolls!" Gene snapped. "We're on the tails o' four cocky teenaged twats in a stolen vehicle and in the possession of drugs, and last time I checked, eighteen-year-olds don't tend ter drive at three miles an hour!"

Ray and Chris chuckled from the backseat, but the grins were wiped off their faces when Gene swerved once more and they smacked into the window.

"Guv, they're heading down the cul-de-sac," Alex noticed, pointing at the vehicle, "we've got them!"

"Stupid twats, not knowing' London," Gene scoffed, a smirk appearing on his face. Giving the nod to the other cars of CID officers, they all zoomed after the teenage boys and had them cornered easily.

"Ere you bastard tossers, piss off!" one of the boys yelled roughly as the four boys scrambled out of their car in panic.

"Oh I don't think so, Sonny Jim," Gene spat as he, Alex, Chris, Ray and the others all got out of their cars. The officers all began to draw their guns.

"We said piss off!" roared the second boy, pulling out his own gun as the other three attempted to stash their drugs.

"Gene, this is getting out of control, they're just kids!" Alex said desperately as she clocked the boy trembling as he waved his gun about madly.

"YOU THREE, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOIN'! 'ANDS IN THE AIR!" Gene thundered as the other three dropped their handfuls of drugs in shock.

There was a outbreak of panic from everyone as the boy with the gun suddenly shot off his gun in fear, narrowly missing Gene.

"STOP! STOP!" Alex screamed. "It doesn't have to be like this, all of you put your bloody guns down!"

"Excuse me, who's the superior officer here?" Gene bellowed. "Nobody does nothin' without my say so!"

"Let me talk to him, please," Alex hissed, her big hazel orbs glistening at Gene. His gaze weakened and then he said gruffly: "One minute, Drake."

Alex stepped forwards with her hands in the air.

"Get back, bitch!" screamed the boy with the gun.

"It's okay, I'm not going to shoot," Alex assured him, "I'm DI Alex Drake and I just want to help you. It doesn't have to be like this. What's your name?"

"Bobby," the boy trembled, "and I ain't going to jail, none of us are! So you lot can piss off!"

"Is that why you're playing with guns, Bobby?" Alex said cautiously. "Because you don't want to go to jail? Well, at the moment we only have you for possession of a stolen vehicle and drugs. With a lawyer and a solicitor, nothing's certain. But if you use that gun on me or one of my fellow officers, jail will be a certainty. Don't determine the fate you're afraid of for yourself."

"I ain't afraid of nothing, you stupid whore!" Bobby hollered, his hands shaking uncontrollably. Gene knew what was going to happen before they heard the deafening crack of the gunshot. Diving towards Alex he thrust her to the floor, falling on top of her, sheltering her body from harm as the gunshot soared past everyone. In the commotion, the other officers of CID ran forwards and grabbed the four boys, cuffing them viciously.

"You okay, Bolly?" Gene breathed, looking down at her. Alex nodded stiffly, a little shaken.

"You saved me," she whispered, staring into his sea-green eyes. Gene smirked.

"S'me job, Bolls," he declared, getting up off her and offering her his hand. Pulling her to his feet, he gave her a light slap on the backside before going to search the boys' vehicle, earning himself a shocked smile from Alex.

------

Back at CID that evening, the team were rifling through statements and paperwork to do with the arrests of the four boys. Things were going quite well for CID lately, and Gene planned to keep it that way.

"DI Bollyknickers, my office," Gene said loudly, causing the others to look up. Alex got to her feet as she strutted into Gene's office with a superior smirk on her face. Gene closed the door and looked at her appreciatively. She really did look good today. Tight jeans, tight top…

_Stop it, Gene, _Gene thought, _you're the Manc Lion, you don't go doo-lally for birds…_

"Nice work today, Bolls." _Shit, just paid her a blatant compliment…_

Alex's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Thanks, Gene," she smiled.

"For a posh tart," he winked as Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "you fancy sitting in on their interviews tomorrow? Was gonna give it ter Ray and Chris to deal with, unless you'd like the honours?"

Alex's eyes sparkled mischievously as she edged herself just a little closer to Gene. "Would you be in there with me?"

Gene's stomach did a little flip. "Why?" he said, covering up his somersaulting stomach, "want a hunk o' the Gene Genie in case the nasty boys scare yer?"

Alex moved forward some more. "Well, I'm only human, Gene…" she purred seductively.

Gene looked down at her luscious lips lustfully, and decided that now was a good time to not worry about rejection from this mental, sexy woman. But just as he began to move –

"Guv!" Chris burst in, alarmed at the close proximity between his two senior officers.

"CHRIS, THE DOOR IS BLOODY CLOSED FOR A REASON!" Gene thundered, angry and annoyed. "KNOCK, YER BASTARD!"

"Sorry," Chris blundered, closing the door. Only two seconds later, he knocked lightly and opened it again. "Guv, Super's changed the time of your meetin'. He wants ter see yer in ten minutes."

"Oh whoop-dee-bloody-doo," Gene sneered sarcastically, "guess you lot can bugger off to Luigi's then. I'll see yer all tomorrow."

Alex deliberately brushed herself against Gene as she exited his office, and smiled smugly as she heard his sharp in take of breath. Things were definitely looking up in this world.

----

Alex fumbled with her key in the lock as she arrived back at her flat above Luigi's. She smiled to herself as she thought about her developing friendship with Gene. It was fun as she flirted harmlessly with the Manc Lion and the reaction she got surprised her every time. 1982 had been a whirlwind of emotions so far, and her relationship with Gene was growing better everyday. Humming tunelessly to herself, she shrugged off her white leather jacket and made her way into the living room.

She gasped in terror at the sight that met her eyes, and clamped her hand across her mouth to stifle her screams. There was a man sitting on her sofa, as boyishly handsome as he had ever been. Six feet tall with messy black hair and dark eyes, his face split into a lecherous grin.

_No, he can't be here, he just can't! _Alex thought in pure panic.

The man got to his feet and stepped towards her as she stepped backwards in fear.

"Alex, sweetheart," the man leered, "is this cold welcome any way to greet the father of your child?"


	2. Jack Drake

**A/N: I've decided not to base Alex's ex-husband on S2E5's Peter Drake as I want to create my own character with a different back story etc. Hope this is okaaaay with everyone (:**

"_Alex, sweetheart," the man leered, "is this cold welcome any way to greet the father of your child?"_

Sweat built up on Alex's forehead. He was here. Her ex-husband, Jack Drake. She hadn't seen the man for years, not since she had a restraining order put on the bastard and cut off his rights to see Molly when she was eight years old. This man had made her life in 2008 and before a living hell. Alex felt sick, her knees felt like they were buckling and her head was swimming.

"B-but, you, you…what?" Alex stuttered in snatched breaths.

"I think we need to talk, Alex," Jack smiled evilly, reaching forwards so that his arm snaked around her waist. Alex weakly protested and tried to dislodge his grip, but he was too strong. "Come on, sweetie, I have something I think you'd like to know."

Alex whimpered as Jack led her over to the sofa and sat her down. He then sat down next to her, way too close. Alex was too scared to do anything.

"Nice little world this, isn't it?" Jack laughed. "And to think, when that bus hit me I thought that was it. Fancy waking up in the world I grew up in as a mere teenager. And fancy having my gorgeous ex-wife here as well."

Alex swatted his hand away as it began to stroke her thigh. "What?" she croaked. "Why are you here? This is my world and I most certainly would not want you in it!"

Jack laughed cruelly. "I'm afraid, my dear, that you don't have much of a choice. Who am I to interfere with fate? When that bus hit me in London that could've been it. But I was brought here, with a passport, money and a house. And you."

"You haven't got me," Alex spat, "I haven't been yours since I divorced you when Molly was five years old."

Once again, Jack gave a small laugh. "Always a feisty one, weren't you?" he smirked, turning his attention back to stroking her long legs. "I suppose your gob got you in trouble in the end?"

"I was shot on police duty," Alex said primly, "and I'm fighting to get back, to see Molly. You see, one of us cares about her."

"You know I never wanted that little cow," Jack spat maliciously. He grabbed Alex's wrist as she made to slap him, pinning her down on the sofa as she whimpered in pain and sudden fear.

"Now, now, sweetheart, there's no need for violence, is there?" Jack said patronisingly. "It's not my fault you went and landed yourself pregnant, you filthy little slut. How could I help it if I wanted you all to myself? That kid just got in the way, so it wasn't you stopping me seeing her that bothered me. It was you stopping me seeing _you_."

Alex pushed Jack off her forcefully and curled herself up in the corner of the sofa. "You know why I ended it with you," Alex spat, "so why are you back here harassing me? I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Well I'm afraid you're going to be seeing me a lot more than you wish, my dear," Jack sneered, "as I said, why interfere with destiny? Whilst I'm here, I can do anything I want. I don't have to worry about consequences, especially as I'm going to be out of here within the month."

Alex's eyes widened. She turned to Jack.

"What?"

Jack smiled. "I said, precious, that I'm going to be out of here within the month."

"How? You can get home? How? Tell me!" Alex pleaded desperately. Jack smirked, enjoying the effect he was having on her.

"I was hit at midnight under the full moon in the middle of London," Jack explained, "in four weeks time, there is a full moon here, lighting the very spot I died in. I know, because I remember it from when I was fifteen years old. That is how I will get back to 2008. And you could too."

"You'd let me go back with you?" Alex breathed, hardly daring to believe it. Jack chuckled darkly.

"With a price, sweetheart."

Alex's heart dropped. She should have known this would be the case. Jack was never one to do something out of the goodness of his heart.

"And what would that be?" Alex asked nervously.

Jack leaned into her, making the bile in her throat rise. His breath tickled her ear as he talked.

"Let me have you," Jack whispered, "just once, and I'll let you come with me."

Alex pulled away in disgust. "No," she spat forcefully.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "No?" he repeated. "You won't shag me to get back to 2008? To leave this place? To see your little brat again, Polly was her name?"

This time Jack wasn't quick enough to grab Alex's wrist. Her slap connected with his face, stinging, leaving a red hand mark and echoing in the flat.

"Don't you dare call her a brat," Alex spat, "and Molly, _Molly _is her name you stupid, stupid bastard! What sort of dad are you?"

And then Jack was on her again, pinning her to the sofa, his hands tight around her wrists. "Temper, temper, Alex my darling, before I have to do something I _really _don't want to do," he breathed, eyes trailing up her body. "So, you're saying you won't let me have you? Not even once?"

"Not even once," Alex growled.

"Not even to get back?"

"Not even to get back."

Jack stood up angrily, looking down on her with menace in his eyes.

"Fine," he sneered maliciously, "you'll regret this, sweetheart."

He kicked the table over furiously and stomped towards the door, flinging it open in rage and slamming it viciously behind him. Until she was sure she heard footsteps descending, she allowed the tears to flow freely as she hugged her feet.

Why, oh why did her awful ex-husband Jack Drake have to appear in this world? Just when she was starting to enjoy it…her light chats with Shaz, the banter between Chris and Ray, the flirting from Gene…

Alex got up quickly and double-locked her door. She had a feeling that the terror from Jack Drake was not yet over. Six years of marriage was enough to tell her that the worst was yet to come.


	3. When We Were Married

_Six years of marriage was enough to tell her that the worst was yet to come._

When Alex met Jack in 1993 she was only twenty years old, studying for her degree in Psychology. Jack was twenty-six and the son of Professor Alfred Drake, and he often helped out around the university campus doing random jobs for cash. He was the campus heartthrob; all the girls fancied him. However, he only had eyes for one woman – the beautiful Psychology student Alex Price. Tall with endless long legs, a pretty face, a great figure and a stunning smile, Alex was regularly asked out by guys in her classes. Jack's jealousy spiralled out of control at the Spring Ball when he saw her snogging that Ricky Mills. So he had to do something about it.

It was May 1993 when Jack talked to Alex for the first time. She was sitting by the river in the campus grounds studying alone, wiping stray tears from her eyes. Turning up the collar of his leather jacket and slicking back his hair, Jack made his way over to her.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he asked her with a cocky sense of self-importance. Alex whipped around, her hazel eyes glistening with tears. She knew who Jack was all right; she knew that he mucked girls around and had a string of broken hearts trailing behind him when he wasn't even a student at this university.

"I'm fine thanks," Alex sniffed, turning back to her books. Jack didn't pick up on this dismissal and sat down next to her on the grass, a little close.

"Don't look it, sweetie," Jack nudged her, "you gonna tell me what's up?"

Alex remained silent. "No," she said finally, "I don't even know you."

Jack laughed. "Sorry babe – Jack Drake, Professor Drake's son. I know who you are though…Alex Price, yeah? Only the best psychologist in the year."

Alex snorted. Boy, this guy was a charmer. "And what makes you think that?"

"Dad never shuts up about his star pupil," Jack winked as Alex smiled a little. "So…classes are that bad to make you cry, 'ey?"

Alex's eyes began to water again. "No…it's just…I don't suppose you know Ricky Mills, do you? He's in your dad's Psychology class with me."

Jack looked nervous, biting his lip. "Blond dude? Up himself?"

Alex glared at him. "Well…he's my boyfriend, and he got hit by a car yesterday. Some speeding man in his twenties knocked into him on the footpath. Ricky's in hospital…and…and they're not sure…n-not sure if he's going to make it and…that bastard who nearly killed him hasn't been identified!"

Tears were flowing freely now, and Jack tried his best to keep the smug grin off his face. Reaching outwards, he pulled Alex into an embrace. She protested a little weakly, but then settled in his arms as the floods of tears flowed.

"Its okay, Alex," Jack smiled menacingly, "I'm here for you, sweetie. I'm here…"

----

And for the first year into their relationship, it did really appear that he was there for her. Alex graduated with her degree in Psychology and moved in with Jack, getting engaged and renting a flat in London between them. The cracks only began to show in November 1994.

Alex was walking back from her work as a WPC in the Metropolitan Police, and when she walked up to the block of flats she was living in, she heard a shout from behind her.

"Hey, excuse me! Excuse me! Alex?"

Alex whipped around in confusion. After a moment's registering, she realised who the blond man was that she was looking at.

"Ricky?" she gasped, hardly believing it. "Ricky! Oh my God!"

"It is you!" Ricky laughed, rushing forwards and unashamedly enveloping Alex into a huge bear hug, sweeping her off her feet.

"I can't believe this," Alex beamed, "the last time I heard anything about you was July last year…when you dropped out of university."

"I was told to take it easy," Ricky smiled back, "I sort of…went a bit weird. Lost contact with everyone. But I can't believe I've found you again! How've you been?"

"Good," Alex grinned, "very good, actually."

"Nice little place here, isn't it? You live here?"

"Yes, with my…with my fiancée."

Ricky's smile faltered a little. "Oh…well I'm glad you're happy. Congratulations, love. We must meet up for a drink sometime. Catch up."

"Definitely," Alex nodded, squeezing his hand. When Ricky reached in to give Alex a goodbye kiss, Jack's blood had reached boiling point from his predatory spying spot at the window.

Alex dumped her bags in the living room of their flat and made her way to the bedroom.

"Jack? Jack, you here, sweetie?" she called, stopping suddenly when she found him staring out of the window, his gaze still fixed on the spot where Alex and Ricky had been minutes before. "Jack?"

Jack snapped his head round to face her with anger in his eyes.

"So, you think you can mess me around do ya, you conniving little whore?" he spat nastily, standing up.

"What?" Alex gulped. "What are you talking about?"

"_You_. And _him_. Lover-boy down there…spread your legs for him before you came home, did ya?"

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell's your problem?" she snapped, matching his anger. "That was _Ricky_, Ricky Mills from Oxford last year! My _ex_, Jack. We just bumped into each other!"

"Where, your office? His house? The garden?" Jack sneered sarcastically. Alex was speechless.

"I don't know what your problem is," she said shakily, "but I don't need this. I can't be doing with some jealous, paranoid –"

SMACK.

Alex was knocked to the floor with the force of Jack's blow, whimpering in shock and pain as blood trickled into her mouth. Before she knew it, Jack was on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"Stupid bitch!" Jack growled. "I don't want you looking at any other bloke, understand, you tart? You'll be sorry you ever crossed me, sweetheart!"

----

How Jack managed to tie the knot with Alex, no-one would ever know. But in 1995, they were finally husband and wife. Over the past year, Alex's confidence seemed to have disappeared and she waited on Jack hand and foot. Sometimes she'd do something wrong and she'd get a slap, but she had no idea how to stop it. Alex hoped that the birth of their daughter Molly in 1996 would help their relationship, but it did the exact opposite.

Alex was exhausted. Every night she would get up to Molly's screams, everyday she would feed, dress and entertain her and every time she was ill it was Alex who nursed her back to health and took her to the doctor's. Jack did absolutely nothing. But Alex was too scared to say anything to him or stand her ground, and it wasn't until Molly had started school in the year 2000 and Jack missed her first day that Alex finally spoke out.

"I WISH I NEVER MARRIED YOU!" Alex screamed one night when Molly was in bed. "YOU INSENSITIVE, UNCARING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

And that was when it happened. Beating her forcefully, Jack had her on the floor.

"Well unluckily for you, sweetheart, you did," he hissed dangerously, "so why should I suffer when you give up your marital duties to look after that brat?"

Alex screamed as Jack began to push her skirt up to her waist. Tears streamed down her face as he clamped his hand over her mouth and laughed evilly, going through with the deed.

**A/N: why do I always create characters I want to kill ?!?! Skyler in 'Body Swap', Jack in this…please review, even if it's just to say you hate Jack ! lovelove x**


	4. Scared

_Tears streamed down her face as he clamped his hand over her mouth and laughed evilly, going through with the deed._

Alex fought hard to keep the tears at bay the next morning in CID. Jack was capable of so much, and now he was here, in her world and she was scared. Too scared in fact to tell anyone. She was very subdued in CID, simply going through people's statements without a word. She didn't scowl at Ray for his sexist remarks towards her. She didn't properly thank Shaz for her tea. She didn't tell Chris off for staring into space for twenty minutes instead of working, and she didn't even correct Gene on his 'psychiatry' dig.

Watching her scribble notes and looking up in fear every time the doors to CID opened, Gene knew that something was up with Alex. He wanted to lash out at whoever was causing her to act like this or frightening her, but he was the Manc Lion. And the Manc Lion didn't do sissy things for birds.

When the team were taking a break however, Gene made his way over to Alex's desk and crouched down beside her so their eye-lines were level.

"You all right, Bolls?" he frowned with concern. Alex swallowed stiffly, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Guv," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Jus' that yer not shoutin' at everyone and orderin' us all about wi' yer psychiatry crap as normal," Gene nudged her, "what's the matter? Had one too many last night in yer flat?"

Alex smiled weakly. "No Guv, I just…" Alex looked at him. _Can I really tell him? No…he'll just say it's my fault. I'm just a tart and that's why I get treated like one…_

Alex's eyes visibly watered as images of Gene saying that to her invaded her mind. Gene felt anger boiling in his stomach. "Bolls," he mumbled, placing his hand on top of hers.

Alex whipped it away, panicking. If Jack saw…

"I'm fine, I just don't feel very well," Alex sniffed. Gene nodded, standing up and feeling a bit awkward from her lack of response to the intimate contact he initiated. _Stupid bastard, she probably thought you were tryin' ter take advantage when she's upset!_

"S'okay, Bolly," Gene nodded, "get yerself back to yer flat then. Can't be doin' with birds crying around my police station. Bad for morale."

Alex's eyes widened in alarm. "No!" she gasped. "No, don't send me back to my flat, please! I want to stay here!"

Gene was completely baffled. Alex was staring at him with her huge hazel eyes laced with fear, still glistening from tears. Bloody mental woman.

Gene sighed. "Okay Madam Fruitcake, stay 'ere! But don't think yer gettin' special treatment because you ain't feeling yer best."

Alex nodded. "Yes Guv."

----

Bloody women. Gene would never understand them. He was sat opposite Alex at their corner table at Luigi's drinking as usual, both a little drunk but sober enough to know what they were doing. Gene watched Alex as she kept looking around nervously and just wished she would let him in. Gene held back a smirk when he revised the connotations of 'let him in', then mentally slapped himself. Alex didn't need some Northern copper trying to get in her knickers when she was clearly upset about something.

Noticing Alex look towards the door for the fifth time in one minute, Gene decided to speak up again.

"You sure there ain't nothin' bothering yer, Bolly?" he checked, frowning. Alex swallowed, shaking her head. Then she chewed her lip anxiously, remembering what Jack was capable of, the things he had done to her…

"Gene," Alex asked nervously, "would you…would you…"

Now Gene was really worried. He leaned into her. "Would I what, love?"

Alex swallowed once more. He was going to reject her, she knew it. "Would you…come up to my flat tonight? Please? I need you."

Gene's eyes widened. Alex Drake had just invited him up to her flat. Tonight. _Not like that, yer twat, _Gene reminded himself sternly, _something's obviously buggin' her. She wants you there to protect 'er. So she can feel safe. _Gene shook his head lightly to clear it of lustful thoughts.

"You won't?" Alex whispered, crestfallen.

"No, no, I weren't shakin' my 'ead at you, Bolls!" Gene spluttered, alarmed at the sight of her hazel orbs brimming with fresh tears. He placed his hand over hers once more. "Course I will, Alex," Gene said softly, "I go where I'm needed."

----

Gene smiled as he absent-mindedly stroked Alex's hair. Bloody hell, when did he become such a fairy? When a beautiful woman asked him to protect her. Gene was lying fully clothed on top of the sheets of Alex's bed. Tucked up underneath in her skimpy nightshirt, nestled in Gene's arms, was Alex.

Gene had originally made to settle himself down on the sofa but Alex voiced other plans.

"Please, Gene, I'm scared," she whimpered. And that was all it took. Gene was a little hesitant as she asked him to share the bed and didn't want her doing anything she might regret.

"Just until I fall asleep," Alex pleaded with him. Gene couldn't resist those puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, love. Only don't go takin' advantage o' me and my gentlemanly ways," Gene winked, waggling his eyebrows at her. Alex chuckled lightly as she entered the bathroom to get changed.

Gene looked at her there in his arms, her eyes closed in bliss and her face clear of worries. He wished she would tell him what was worrying her, what had got her in this frightened state. He knew he couldn't push it – Bolly would tell him when she was ready. Noticing that Alex was now in a deep sleep, Gene gently unlatched his arm and got up, gathering his coat. He wasn't sure how much alcohol Alex had had or how happy she'd be to find him in her bed the next morning, and quite frankly, if he was to share the bed with her he didn't think he'd be able to control the budding feelings he had for her.

Gene shook his head. _Stupid bastard, goin' soft._

With one last glance at Alex, he briskly left the bedroom and closed the flat door behind him on his way out. Little did he know that someone was waiting for the Quattro to drive away before they made their way up to Alex's flat…


	5. Bedroom Visitor

_Little did he know that someone was waiting for the Quattro to drive away before they made their way up to Alex's flat…_

Alex murmured softly to herself as she slept. She was in Gene's office, kissing him, tasting him, and he had her pressed against his table as he lowered himself to connect their lips again.

"I love you, Alex," Gene moaned, "so much…so bloody much…"

"Oh Gene," Alex whispered as he gently massaged her breasts, sparking pleasure. Just then, Alex began to awake groggily to the feel of a large hand caressing her right breast roughly as the other ran up and down her leg. "Oh yes, Gene…"

"Gene?" came a threatening voice. "Sleeping with the boss are we now, Alex? No wonder you're so high up the career ladder."

Alex's eyes flew open and she gasped in horror. He was there. Him. Not Gene. Jack was straddling her, one hand up her top and the other now clasping her leg tightly.

"GET OFF ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" Alex screamed in terror, wriggling viciously as she tried to push him off her.

Jack smacked her round the face furiously. Grabbing her by the hair, he thrust her face upwards to look at him, his hand squeezing her breast violently before moving it to cover her mouth. Tears leaked from Alex's eyes as moved closer, his face inches from hers.

"Thought you'd get your big, scary boss up here to protect you from me did you, you stupid little bitch?" Jack sneered. "Well, that worked wonders didn't it? He buggered off the minute you were asleep. He never even wanted to be here, did he? Doesn't care about you. He never will, will he?"

Tears were flowing freely now, and all Alex wanted to do was lash out at Jack but he had her body pinned. His words hurt and cut deep. Gene did care about her…didn't he?

"Poor little Alex," Jack simpered sarcastically, "no-one loves you, sweetheart, do they? I don't even love you anymore, you whore. Not since you got rid of me."

Alex cried out, muffled by Jack's hand. Jack frowned as fragments of words caught his attention. He removed his hand. "What?"

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone then?" Alex whimpered.

Jack laughed cruelly. "Because, gorgeous, I want something from you. And I need you to assist my plans."

"Well you can piss off," Alex hissed, her face still stained with tears, "I would never help you. Ever."

Jack thrust his face into Alex's, their noses almost touching.

"I'm afraid Alex, my love; you don't really have much of a choice," he smirked, darting his tongue out to lick her neck, causing the bile in Alex's throat to rise again. "If you don't, I'll just have to go back to 2008 on my own."

"Piss off back there then!" Alex cried. "I don't need you! I'll find my own way back!"

Jack sat up a bit, still straddling Alex. "I think you're forgetting one important thing, sweetie."

"What?" Alex spat.

"Your precious little daughter."

Alex's blood ran cold. She felt the colour drain from her face as Jack's lecherous grin widened. He'd got her.

"You see, babe, if you refuse to let me do whatever I like, here, and to you, you've got yourself in a little bit of a tight spot. When I 'piss off', as you so tastefully put it, back to 2008, I'll just have to get you back for what you've done here."

"You wouldn't," Alex squeaked, her voice cracking. Jack leered at her.

"Oh, I would. If you don't co-operate with me, Alex, I'll go back and do everything I can to make Molly's life hell. You know what I'm capable of – it won't be too hard to have something accidentally happen to that stupid godfather of yours…after all, Ricky Mills was easy enough to get rid of, wasn't he? And then legal rights will lead me to the next-of-kin of Molly despite your ridiculous restraining orders. Molly will like life in America with me. Mother in a coma, dead godfather, and if she dares put a foot wrong…well, I'll just have to sort her out the way I sorted you out, won't I?"

"You bastard," Alex whispered, feeling completely defeated. Tears spilled down her cheeks, never stopping. "You bastard!"

Jack laughed once more, leaning into her again.

"So gorgeous, what do you say? You follow my orders, come back to 2008 with me and I leave you alone there? Or you don't, I go back on my own and Molly gets to face my wrath? I'd say a good slap or two would knock her into shape, and if she's anything like her mother in bed…"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Alex hollered, disgusted, angry, scared. "YOU SICK, TWISTED, VILE LITTLE SHIT!"

Before she could even blink, Alex took another hard blow to the face.

"I'm running out of patience, sweetheart," Jack snarled, "what's your answer?"

Alex closed her eyes, hiccupping with muffled cries and tears.

"You have to promise," Alex said extremely quietly and weakly, "th-that if I let you d-do what you w-want, th-then you really do let me go home! And you d-don't touch M-M-Molly!"

Jack considered for a moment. "Promise," he smirked, leaning in and placing a harsh, controlling kiss on her lips. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and groaned despite her lack of response. He snaked his hands up her nightshirt again, finding her breasts. Alex whimpered.

_Block it out…block it out…it's not real, nothing he does to you is real…it's not you…_

But then Jack stopped abruptly and pulled back, leering at her.

"I think I'll save you," he decided, "no point in rushing, is there, sweetie? I can have you whenever I want. I'm in control. I make the decisions. But there is one thing."

"What?" Alex breathed, partly relieved.

"I'll be back here tomorrow morning. You're not to leave for work without me. I'm coming into CID with you, and announcing that you're getting back together with your ex-husband. No-one's coming between us, Alex. Not here."


	6. Out of Control

"…_I'm coming into CID with you, and announcing that you're getting back together with your ex-husband. No-one's coming between us, Alex. Not here."_

Alex was shaking as she pushed open the doors to the CID office with Jack. Her face was covered with foundation to hide the large bruises that had started to form around her cheeks and eye. Jack was dressed casually but still managed to look incredibly sexy – his long blue scarf matching his dark blue eyes. As Alex entered CID, she saw Chris, Ray, Shaz and the others being lectured by Gene about the statements of the four thieving boys they caught the other day. Alex gulped as all eyes turned to her and Jack.

Jack's arm slithered round Alex's body and rested itself in her right backside pocket of those tighter than tight jeans. Alex felt sick with the contact, and saw Gene's mouth open ever so slightly in shock as they all waited for an explanation.

"Drake," Gene said coldly. He focused his attention on Jack. "And who might you be? Dunno what the norms are in your 'ousehold but I'm not a particular fan of pretty-boy poofs touchin' up my DI in the middle of the bloody station!"

"Jack Drake," Jack sneered, holding eye contact with Gene. Gene's insides convulsed. _Drake?_

"Oh," Gene said stoutly, "Bolly's brother?"

Jack laughed. "You wish. I'm her ex-husband."

Gene glared angrily. _So you're the bastard who left her. _He then had a sudden thought – was he the reason for Alex's fear?

"Alex and I are giving our relationship another shot," Jack declared, possessively clinging to Alex. Gene raised his eyebrows. _Obviously not_. "Just thought I'd see her into work."

"Well as lovely as that is, I suggest you 'op it," Gene growled, "you ain't CID, so bugger off."

Jack smirked and turned to Alex. "See you later, gorgeous." He grabbed her viciously, squeezing her bum as he stuck his tongue down her throat. Gene watched in horror, completely nonplussed. Jack finally stalked out, leaving Alex flushed and the whole of CID gaping at her.

"Gene…" Alex whispered softly.

"Right then yer bunch o' nancies!" Gene barked, completely ignoring her. "I want ter see yer working!"

"Yes Guv," CID murmured. Alex sat down behind her desk, feeling deflated. Then she felt annoyed. _You left me, you bastard! This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't picked now to finally start acting like a gentleman! _Gene slammed his office door, causing Alex to wince and fight the tears once more.

----

The Quattro screeched to a halt outside of an old abandoned private school. Uniform were already on the scene, fencing the area off and covering up the body.

"What is it, Guv?" Ray asked as he, Chris, Alex and Gene stepped out of the Quattro and onto the street. Gene looked furious.

"Dead kiddie," he growled, looking thunderous. Alex gasped. "He was found this mornin' by some old dear. Better go look at the body." Gene turned back round, looking at Alex. "You better sit tight love, let the big boys 'andle this."

Alex scowled at him. "I'm a DI, Guv. I can handle a body."

They walked over to forensics, whom was making notes by the covered body, feeling mixtures of anger and disgust. Murdering children was weak, cowardly and just plain wrong.

"Judging by the injuries," the head of forensics sighed, "we can decipher that he was stabbed to death. Wounds in the stomach. Young lad, must have only been nine or ten." He pulled the sheet back, and the sight that met Alex's eyes made her scream out loud, covering her mouth with her hands.

She would recognise that face anywhere, even if she did first see it ten or eleven years into the future. The boy was blond with a handsome little face – it was a ten-year-old Ricky Mills.

_Jack…_ Alex panicked, _no…no!_

"Oh my God," Alex whimpered weakly, her knees buckling.

"Whoa, it's okay, Bolls, I've got yer!" Gene gasped, catching his DI under the arms and lowering her to the floor. "Chris, get a glass o' water – Ray, take statements from these toffs! Now!"

"Gene," Alex groaned, feeling like she was physically going to be sick. Jack had committed murder in this world. Not only that, but he had hunted down the child version of her ex-boyfriend and murdered him. He had murdered a ten-year-old boy. He had murdered Ricky Mills.

"It's all right, Bolls, I'm here," Gene soothed her, resting her against his chest on the floor as he stroked her hair like he had done only that previous night. "Yer just 'ad a shock. Kids. That's the hardest ter deal with, and that young boy looks like he got it bad."

"Here yer go, Boss," Chris smiled weakly, handing her the water.

"Thanks, Chris," Alex mumbled, taking a sip.

"Good, now go 'elp Ray take statements and information, Christopher," Gene shooed him, wanting to take care of Alex himself. "You okay now? Reckon you can stand?"

"Yeah," Alex said quietly. Gene helped her to her feet.

"If yer want ter go back to yer flat, I won't mind," Gene mumbled to her.

Alex shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I'll just look around the crime scene." Gene nodded as she walked away from him, sighing. Even though her bloody ex-husband had come back and claimed her, he couldn't help but wish he had a shot. Gene used to think he only wanted to get in her knickers, but if that was the case he would have done it a good year ago. Gene went to examine the young boy, feeling a venom of hatred towards the bastard that did this and Alex's twat of an ex-husband.

However, what Gene didn't know was that they were the same person. Quickly running a few meters away from where the young Ricky lay, Alex bent down and snatched up the dark blue scarf from the mud. The scarf that Jack was wearing this morning. Alex knew that she could get Jack sent down, but then she remembered just what he said he'd do to Molly. Alex knew she had to do anything Jack wanted her to in this world. Tucking the scarf inside her leather jacket, Alex walked briskly back to Gene and the others.

Jack was going to pay for this, Alex decided. She was going to have it out with him. This was going to go too far.


	7. Monster

**A/N: This is an M-rated chapter…a bit intense…didn't really enjoy writing it but its needed really…**

_She was going to have it out with him. This was going to go too far. _

When Alex got back to her flat that evening she was absolutely livid. She had been terrified for the past couple of days, but now all her anger had reached a boiling point. Jack was going to get it. He was not being let off the hook. She was furious.

Alex didn't have to wait long for Jack to let himself into the flat. He entered the living room and grinned maliciously at her, and then he saw her thunderous face.

"God sweetie, what's got your fancy knickers in a twist?"

Alex couldn't contain it. She lunged forwards and slapped Jack full across the face. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" Alex screamed. "You – you murdered a child, Jack! You jealous, paranoid, egotistical, pig-headed twat! You killed him, you killed Ricky!"

Jack made to grab Alex, but she punched him hard, kicking him away from her. "Don't you dare touch me! I thought this deal would be about you acting out your perverted little fantasies, not murdering my soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend! You bastard tosser!"

"I told you to follow my orders," Jack snarled, "that's the deal, you bitch!"

"And follow your orders I did!" Alex snapped, producing the blue scarf and lobbing it at him. "You, twat face, forgot to pick up your bloody evidence! If anybody else had found that, you'd be behind bars by now! So don't you dare tell me I'm not following your orders, you pathetic arsehole!"

Jack had had enough. He lunged for her again, smacking her forcefully. Alex fell with a thud to the floor, crying out in pain. Jack stood over her, pulling her face towards his by her hair once more.

"In case you've forgotten, sweetheart, I told you I was going to have a bit of fun this month!" Jack spat nastily. "I'm going to do whatever the fuck I like. To you, and to any other little shits that get in my way. And darling, you can't do anything about it unless you want Molly going through her worst nightmares!"

Jack dragged Alex up, holding her by the scruff of her blouse.

"Fucking whore," he sneered, "it's time to teach you a lesson, my sweet!" He threw her violently back on the floor and she landed with a thump, biting her lip to muffle her screams. Screaming would only anger him further.

----

Gene was a little annoyed that Alex had gone straight up to her flat without stopping for a drink with him. Sitting with Chris, Ray and the CID boys wasn't really the same. But she had her ex-husband back now, the stupid tosser. Gene swigged back his drink, hating Jack. He knew he couldn't compete with a good-looking pretty-boy, even if the man was a smarmy git. He didn't really understand why his Bolly would go back to the man that left her as a single mother. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. Gene went up to the bar to get another drink, and he could've sworn that he heard a loud thump and a muffled cry from Alex's flat. Gene frowned. Maybe she was up there with Jack, getting her knickers off as usual. However, despite the images that were now flooding his mind, something was telling him to go up.

----

Jack dragged Alex to the bed, flinging her upon it as if she were merely a rag doll. Seeing she was going to protest, Jack pulled a knife out of his pocket and loomed over her, pressing the blade to her throat. Alex whimpered.

"You scream and you get it," Jack growled with an evil, twisted glare in his eye, "and so does your little bitch of a daughter when I'm back in 2008."

Tears leaked from Alex's eyes as she took huge, gulping breaths, paralysed with fear. Jack's hands were at her jeans, undoing the buttons and pealing them down her long legs. Next he unbuttoned her blouse, throwing it to the floor so that she was pinned to the bed in her underwear. Alex closed her eyes, shaking with tears. She felt the knife move from her throat as Jack began to cut away her silk knickers and lacy bra. Jack groaned in lust, his mouth finding her neck and biting hard. Alex knew what was coming next.

----

Gene wasn't imagining it. He definitely heard it that time – a weak scream. From Bolly's flat. His Bolly could be in trouble.

Gene rose from his seat and exited the restaurant as he began to ascend up the steps to Alex's flat. Stopping outside, his eyebrows shot upwards at the sounds he was hearing. He could hear Jack moaning and grunting in pleasure and Gene suddenly felt like he was intruding way too much. Shit. Alex was in there, having sex with her ex-husband, and here he was outside the flat _listening_.

Gene felt a little bit disturbed and also rather perverted, standing outside the flat where a couple were clearly shagging and when one of the people in the room was his DI. That's all that had been going on, Gene decided. Bollyknickers was getting a good, hard shag from her ex-husband. That's obviously what the thumping and whimpering were. But then he heard a gut-wrenching, muffled scream that really did not sound as if Alex was enjoying the situation.

Gene banged his fist on the door. "Alex! ALEX! Alex, you all right in there?"

----

Tears were streaming down Alex's face as she held in her sobs, occasionally crying out in involuntary pain. Alex couldn't take much more of this. _Just please, let me die…_

But then she heard it. The distinctive knock, the thunderous sound of his fists on the door. Her door. He was outside her flat, only meters away.

"Alex! ALEX! Alex, you all right in there?"

But before she could answer, Jack's hand had covered her mouth tightly so that she was fighting for oxygen. The other hand brought the knife back up to her neck.

"Tell him you're fine," Jack breathed dangerously, "tell him to leave you alone. Now."

Alex whimpered, the tears still streaming.

"Tell him," Jack rumbled, pressing the knife so close that beads of blood began to show on her neck.

Alex gave in, defeated. She nodded her head. "Okay," she whispered as he removed his hand.

"ALEX?" came Gene's concerned booms again.

"I'm fine," Alex squeaked with all the confidence she could muster, "I'm fine, Gene, just…just go away, please!"

"Alex, do you need me ter…"

"JUST PISS OFF!" Alex yelled, hating herself as the fear overwhelmed her. Outside the flat, Alex's words hit Gene hard. She was fine. She was with Jack. She didn't want him. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong…but Alex didn't want him in there. She didn't seem to want him anymore.

"Okay love," Gene said quietly, "I'm off now. Sorry."

And with that, he retreated, leaving the landing and then the building entirely, stepping into the Quattro and driving off home, away from Alex.

Hearing his descending footsteps, Alex's face was drowned in fresh tears. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to do the exact opposite of what she wanted like he normally did! He was supposed to burst in and save her and make this vicious man leave her alone for good. He was supposed to protect her.

Jack grinned maliciously. "Now, where were we?" he sneered as Alex convulsed in pain once more, her body racked with sobs. It didn't look like Gene would be saving her this time.


	8. Letting Him In

_It didn't look like Gene would be saving her this time._

Alex awoke the next morning alone, in pain and completely traumatised. It was 10:15am and even though she'd been awake for hours, she hadn't moved from her bed. Alex was curled up, hugging her knees as more tears spilled down her face at the memory of the night before. Jack had left with a guttural moan, biting her all down her body and collecting his clothes briefly. As soon as the door had slammed, Alex spent about two hours in the shower violently scrubbing herself, tears mixing in with the water from the shower.

Alex looked at the bruises on herself and winced. She had two bite marks on her neck and a handful on her breasts and stomach. Alex tried to pull the black nightshirt further down her body and then wrapped herself in the bed sheets once more. The phone had rung several times in the last hour; most likely Shaz trying to find out if she was coming into work. Alex didn't want to face anyone. She just wanted to curl up and die. She wanted to go home, back to Molly.

But then she heard it. A loud thump on the door.

"No," Alex whimpered, "no…just leave me alone, Jack, please…"

"ALEX! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR NOW!"

Relief seeped through her. It wasn't Jack. It was Gene. However, she still didn't want to see anyone. Still didn't want to face the world.

"Please go away," Alex whispered.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Gene thundered. There was an almighty crash and Alex knew that Gene had kicked the door down. She heard his heavy footsteps pad towards the bedroom, and then the door was flung open.

"Bloody hell, you're still in bed?" Gene spat incredulously, trying not to get distracted by Bolly with bed hair and one toned, long leg exposed by the sheets. "What the hell are you playin' at?"

"Gene," Alex said quietly, fighting tears.

"No, I 'ave 'ad enough!" Gene said furiously. "Don't think that just because yer got the brains shagged out o' yer last night that you can take the day off work, _especially _without calling in!"

"What?" Alex gasped.

"I said, Drake, just because your soddin' ex-husband stuck one in yer last night does _not _mean you can take the day off!" Gene repeated vulgarly. "You stupid – hey…Bolls…what…?"

Tears were streaming down Alex's face and a gut-wrenching sob echoed round the room. Alex brought her hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sounds, but the cries just came louder. Gene stood there, rooted to the spot as he watched her cry. It was almost unbearable.

"Bolly," Gene muttered, sitting down next to her on the bed. Sobs racked her body, and Gene gently pulled her towards him, Alex now sobbing uncontrollably into his chest.

He sat there with her as she cried, stroking her hair and holding her close as her tears soaked through his shirt. Gene didn't know what to do…or what had upset her.

"Alex, love," Gene said softly, "please…what's happened?"

Alex looked up at him, her huge eyes sparkling with tears. Her eyes found Gene's, and there was no hint of sarcasm or anger in them – just concern. He was desperate for her to confide in him. Alex knew she had to say something now, before the denial kicked in and things got too out of control. Jack was a monster, and he had to be stopped.

"It's Jack," Alex whispered, barely audible. She snuggled back into his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively round her.

"What's he done?" Gene growled threateningly, tightening his grip around Alex.

"He…he…oh Gene," Alex cried, the sobs erupting once again. Her body convulsed and shuddered at the memories as Gene held her close, gently rocking her in a soothing manner.

"Alex, please," Gene asked desperately, "I need ter know…I want ter help yer."

Alex took a deep breath as her sobs subsided. "He's been blackmailing me," she whispered as Gene's blood boiled, "he…he threatened me, t-telling me that I had to do as he s-said otherwise he'd h-h-hurt M-Molly, my d-daughter!"

"Bastard," Gene seethed, gripping her tighter still, "when I get 'old of him…"

"He…he…he murdered that little boy," Alex whimpered in fear as Gene gasped in shock, "and I was f-furious, I…I told him I wasn't d-doing it anymore! I wasn't c-c-covering up f-for him, but then last night…"

"Alex," Gene panicked as Alex shook with tears once more, "Alex…tell me…please…"

"Last night," Alex wept, "he…he forced me, I didn't want to, Gene, I promise you!"

"Alex, what – ?"

"He had a knife…"

"_What_?"

"And then he…"

Gene was almost trembling with anger. Mostly towards that scumbag Jack, but also towards himself. He was listening outside the door, but he didn't trust his instincts. He'd heard her weak cries but didn't help her, and he was almost sure now what Jack had done. That bastard.

"Gene…Jack raped me last night."

There it was. The word Gene had feared would crop up sooner or later. Jack had held Bolly captive with a knife, and Gene hadn't rescued her. He hadn't gone where he was needed.

"He raped me, Gene," Alex wept, erupting into fresh sobs as she cried out all the emotion she had.

"Oh Alex," Gene whispered, hugging her, protecting her, soothing her. "I am so, so sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now."

Gene wasn't sure how long he was sat that with Alex in his arms, rocking her gently as she cried. A single tear nearly escaped Gene's eye. He hadn't been there for Alex. He could've stopped it. He could've barged in like he wanted to last night and ripped Jack limb from limb for even thinking about going near Alex. He could've stopped it before it went too far. Gene hated himself. He should've recognised the signals…yesterday in CID, Alex was unusually quiet and seemed repulsed when Jack touched and kissed her. She had become a fearful, quivering wreck as soon as that man came back into her life. And what Gene had just said to her about missing work because she was worn out from a hard shag…Gene would never forgive himself. He was furious. He was going to get Jack Drake sent down for this. He was going to get life for the murder of that young boy and the rape of his Alex.

Gene hugged Alex close, and then drew away briefly.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said soothingly, "you're not stayin' 'ere for that bastard to 'ave another go. You're coming back ter mine, and then I'm gonna get him for this. He's not gettin' away, Alex. I'll make sure of it."

Alex smiled weakly, snuggling up to him once again. Finally, she felt safe. Gene Hunt was once again back where he was needed.


	9. Gene's House

**A/N: No plot in this one really, just a bit of Gene/Alex friendly fluffy sweetness! :P I think they deserve it…**

_Gene Hunt was once again back where he was needed. _

Gene pulled up outside his house with Alex sitting in the Quattro next to him. She was still in her nightshirt but had Gene's long, black coat around her to preserve her modesty. Gene wasn't taking any chances as he wanted Alex out of that flat as quick as possible. He grabbed some clothes for her and stuffed them in a bag before carrying her to the Quattro, ignoring Alex's protests.

Gene unlocked the door and guided Alex in with a hand firmly around her waist. It was a simple house, a good old-fashioned semi with two bedrooms.

"You want a cuppa, Bolly?" Gene asked as he sat her down on the sofa.

"Please," Alex nodded, smiling at his new polite domain, "since when did you become such a gentleman, Gene?"

Gene smirked as he boiled the kettle. "It happens."

"Next you'll be fluffing my pillows," Alex teased him. She heard a hint of a laugh from Gene as she watched him pour the water into two big mugs. Squeezing out the teabag and adding the milk and sugars, Gene picked them up and sat down on the sofa next to Alex, handing her the tea.

"Thanks," Alex said quietly, "and not just for this, Gene. I know it must be annoying having your posh tart of a DI invade your home."

"Hey," Gene said firmly, lazily throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, "it's no problem. It's my duty ter protect yer, and I've made a right balls-up of that so far."

Alex stiffened in his arms as her stomach dropped. So that was why he was doing this? Because she was his DI and it was his duty to ensure one of his team was safe?

"Oh," Alex said coldly, "thanks Guv."

Gene frowned, noticing her tone and choice of address. Then he realised.

"Alex," he said softly, squeezing her arm, "yer know full well that's not the only reason I'm doin' it. I'd want ter protect yer even if yer weren't my gobby DI. You know I'd never let anyone hurt yer, don't yer?"

Alex looked at him, their eyes locking. Then, she broke the contact and wrapped her arms around his stomach, snuggling up. Gene enveloped her, and for a long time they just sat there, cuddling. And not once did Gene feel the need to cop a feel or think about her breasts pressing against his chest or the fact her long, long legs were uncovered. He just held her, and it was nice.

_Bloody woman, turning me into a bleedin' fairy, _Gene thought, huffing.

Around half an hour later, Gene felt Alex becoming heavier as she began to fall asleep. Gene looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. The damn woman was even beautiful when she was sleeping. Unlatching her from him, he decided to lay her down comfortably on the sofa. He grabbed the spare blanket from the cupboard and tenderly tucked her in, stroking the stray curls off her face. Alex made a soft moaning sound and subconsciously grabbed his hand as she turned over in her sleep, hugging it to her breasts. As much as Gene was enjoying having his hand pressed up against Alex's chest, his back was giving him hell being bent like this and he really didn't want her waking up and thinking he was copping a feel when she was asleep.

Wriggling his hand from her clutches, Gene stretched his back and then bent down slowly, stroking her cheek and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. As he began to walk towards the kitchen, he heard it.

"_Love you, Gene._"

Gene's heart did triple flips as he turned around. Alex was still asleep. But she'd said it. She'd still said it.

"You know what, Alex," Gene muttered to himself, "I think I love you too."

----

Alex awoke a couple of hours later to the sounds of pots and pans being bashed about. It sounded as if Gene was trying to start a one-man percussion band.

"Sorry love, did I wake yer?" Gene called to her. "Tryin' ter get these blasted things sorted out. Doin' too many things at once me, turning the bleedin' cooker on and roasting these bloody potatoes and boiling these ruddy beans. Multi-tasking. See, s'not only you birds that can do it."

"Gene Hunt _cooking_," Alex laughed incredulously, "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I don't always live off Luigi's grub yer know," Gene smirked, "anyway, I thought you looked like you do wi' some proper food inside yer, Bolls. You've lost weight. Don't look like you've been fed for weeks, what with…with er, everythin' that's…er…"

"Thank you, Gene," Alex saved him, "I really, really appreciate everything you've done for me."

Gene nodded, "if yer like, you can pop my dressing gown on. Keep yer a bit more…covered up. Don't want Raymondo coming round and gettin' the thrill of 'is life now, do we?"

"We certainly don't," Alex giggled.

"First door on the right then. Hanging up, blue."

"Thanks," Alex smiled as she began to pad her way up the stairs. Pushing open the door, Alex took a sharp intake of breath. She was in Gene Hunt's bedroom. This was where the Manc Lion slept. It was a deep blue and the sheets were thrown carelessly over the bed. Alex sniggered to herself and grabbed the dressing gown and threw it over herself. It swamped her, but it covered nearly all of her bare legs and protruding cleavage. It smelled of him. Whisky and that undeniable scent of 'man-stink'.

Looking around Gene's room, she noticed that there were a few photographs on Gene's bedside table – a woman and two young boys, Gene making the force and one lovely one of Gene, Sam, Chris, Ray and Annie. Alex's jaw dropped a little as she noticed the biggest photo and the one at the front. It was taken at the CID New Year's party that had just been. The photo had been cut in half, as you could make out Gene's ragged scissor work on the right hand side. The part of the photo he had left consisted of Gene with his arm around Alex's waist as they smiled for the camera. Well, Alex was flashing her million-dollar smile at the camera. Gene was staring at her, smiling, as if he were looking at the most precious thing in the world.

Alex stroked the photo lightly when there was a huge boom from downstairs.

"BOLLS, GET YOUR BONY ARSE DOWN 'ERE! THE CARROTS ARE ON FIRE!"

Alex laughed out loud. "Coming, Gene!" she called, giving that picture one last glance before closing the bedroom door.


	10. Fears and Tears

"_Coming, Gene!" she called, giving that picture one last glance before closing the bedroom door._

The evening was a great success between the two of them. They'd laughed and talked and flirted, but it was somehow different to normal. It had more meaning and more sincerity. It was beginning to get late, and Gene could see Alex was tired.

"You can 'ave this one, Bolls," Gene decided that evening, showing Alex the room after he'd got her a cup of tea. It was cream with a double bed in the middle of the room. "It all right?"

"It's perfect," Alex smiled weakly. Gene nodded. "Gene…thank you. I should've known I could rely on you."

"S'okay, Bolls," Gene said softly, "yer didn't deserve what that bastard put you through, even if you are a mouthy tart. I'm gonna get 'im for yer. You just stay 'ere and take it easy, Bolls. Stay as long as yer like, until yer feel safe."

A tear leaked from Alex's eye. "Thank you," she whispered, tenderly leaning in to hug him. Gene wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He lightly kissed her hair and pulled back.

"I'll leave yer to it then, Bollyknickers," Gene sighed, "if yer want me, I'll be downstairs. I'll call CID ter give 'em my orders…if the bleedin' station's still there after the two senior officers 'ave left it alone!"

Alex laughed. "Ray in charge…a sight I don't think I want to see. But Gene, you don't have to stay for me. You can go back to the station –"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Alex," Gene said firmly, "you've been…" Gene swallowed, not wanting to say the word. "He hurt you Bolls, so I'm stayin' 'ere with yer."

----

It was the dark of the night when Gene awoke to the light sounds of whimpering. He opened his eyes groggily and tried to focus – what was that?

"No…_noooo_…Jack…help me…please…GENE!"

Gene bolted out of bed as Alex began to erupt into spine-chilling screams. Gene flung her bedroom door open and switched on the light to see her thrashing about beneath the sheets, sweat trickling down her face as she screamed with all the air in her lungs.

"GENE! GET HIM OFF ME!" Alex hollered, terrified in her sleep.

"Alex! Alex, it's okay, it's a nightmare, wake up, Alex, WAKE UP! ALEX!" Gene shook her viciously, giving her a light slap on the face. After a few more shakes Alex's teary eyes snapped open, wide with fear.

"Where is he?" Alex wailed. "Gene…he's going to hurt me…"

"No he won't, Bolly, I won't let him," Gene said firmly, "you just had a nightmare. It's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt yer. I'm here."

"I thought he was going to do it again," Alex gasped, collapsing into Gene's chest. Gene held her in the silence until she had calmed down.

"Nothing's gonna hurt yer again, Bolls," Gene promised, "not while I'm around. C'mon now, I'm freezin' me arse off 'ere. I need to go back to bed. You gonna be okay?"

Alex nodded slowly, but tears began to stream down her face again. Gene's heart broke. His Bolly was completely traumatised. That bastard tosser Jack Drake. He was going to get him. Gene swallowed.

"Do yer…do yer want me to stay in 'ere with yer? Just for tonight?"

Alex visibly perked up. "Would you?" she whispered.

Gene nodded. "Course, Bolls. Only don't think too much, don't snore and don't wallop me in the night thinking I'm yer bastard on an ex-husband."

"Deal," Alex smiled, giggling slightly as Gene turned the light off and climbed under the sheets with her. He was a little unsure how to be…he wanted to protect her, to hold her…but she'd been raped less than twenty-four hours ago. She probably wasn't ready for intimate contact.

However, as soon as Gene was tucked under, Alex shuffled towards him. Instinctively he wrapped his arm under her neck and over her shoulder so she was resting on his chest, cuddled up to the Manc Lion.

"Thank you, Gene," Alex said quietly and gratefully, "I don't know what I'd do without you in this world."

Gene lightly squeezed her shoulders. "Night, love. Try ter get some sleep. Don't worry. I ain't gonna let anything happen to yer. Ever."

----

Jack kicked Alex's television in furiously and let out a roar of anger. That scheming little bitch. That manipulative, lying, cheating little whore. Going back to the flat to find it empty, there was only one place that Alex would be. She must have finally cracked; she must have told that dinosaur Gene Hunt. Oh that bitch would pay. He wasn't getting sent down in this world. He was going to get her back for this. Hotwiring the nearest car in the street and keeping his eyes peeled for a bright red Quattro, Jack revved the car into action and began to drive.

----

"You sure you're going ter be all right? Because I can get Ray and Chris ter go and arrest him…"

"No, Gene. Do your job. I'll be fine. After all, he doesn't know I'm here and even if he did know that I've come to you, he doesn't know where you live."

Gene pouted. "Okay. As long as you're sure. If you have any problems or you don't feel safe, just call the office, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Yes Mum," she grinned.

"And there'll be less o' that, yer cheeky tart," Gene smirked, almost laughing. "Right then. I've got the whole of CID on the look out for 'im, and once we find the dickhead he's goin' ter be locked up for life. And get the shit beaten out of 'im."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Gene."

Gene smiled back. "Any time, love."

----

Alex closed the door as Gene drove off to the station and she relaxed on his comfy sofa. Even the furniture smelt like Gene – whisky mixed with cigarettes and his aftershave. Alex began to flick through the channels on the TV when the doorbell rang less than five minutes later.

"Gene," Alex muttered, her heart leaping at the thought of seeing him again. She fiddled with the lock. "Forget something then, Gene?" Alex giggled before flinging the door open.

Alex's eyes widened in fear, but then he was on her before she could scream for help.

Dragging her inside, Jack held a drugged cloth to Alex's nose and mouth, one hand holding it there and the other wrapped around her stomach. She struggled viciously, screaming and shouting despite her muffled state. But then the world seemed to be getting fuzzy.

"Night-night, sweetheart," Jack sneered as Alex lost consciousness. Throwing her over his shoulder, Jack kicked Gene's door open and ran to the stolen car before throwing her into the boot. Cackling nastily to himself, Jack made a clean getaway before any of Gene's neighbours could even think about phoning the police.


	11. Never Ending Nightmares

_Cackling nastily to himself, Jack made a clean getaway before any of Gene's neighbours could even think about phoning the police. _

If there was one thing Gene Hunt had learnt over the past twenty years, it was to trust that copper's instinct. It was nearly always right, and Gene had a gut-feeling that he wasn't where he needed to be as he drove to the station twenty minutes after leaving Alex. She was still traumatised and was having funny turns every blooming minute…so maybe, just maybe, he needed to stay with her today. Screeching the Quattro, Gene changed the direction he was driving in and sped down the roads back to his house, the prospect of seeing Alex again threatening to show on his already half-beaming face.

But when Gene arrived back at his house forty-five minutes later, his face dropped, his stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots and he felt physically sick as anger and fear boiled inside of him.

His door was wide open, swinging on the latch. As he entered the house he saw signs of a struggle by the kicked-up rug and mud stains skidding across his wooden floor.

"ALEX!" Gene bellowed, unashamed. "ALEX?" He frantically searched each room top to bottom trying to convince himself that she was here, she was hiding but she was okay…she was okay.

It was only when the sweat was trickling down his forehead after an unsuccessful search that he heard it. The letterbox clattered and some early morning post fell to the floor. The usual boring bills were tossed aside as Gene found a scruffily written letter with no address on it, as if it had been left outside and then posted kindly by the postman. In block capitals and underlined, it simply said 'HUNT'.

Gene's mouth went dry as he tore the letter open, his eyes drawn to the untidy scrawl of a threatening letter and a photograph that would haunt Gene till the day he died.

The photo was of Alex asleep with Jack on top of her, touching her and fondling her in highly intimate places. Anger burned Gene's heart as tears threatened to spill; Jack was looking at the camera smirking in a superior fashion, grinning lecherously. Looking at the date printed on the back, it told him it was from a few days ago. It was two days before Alex was raped, meaning it must have been one of the first of her nightmare encounters with her ex-husband.

Throwing the photo away as if it had scalded him, Gene turned to the letter desperately. He only hoped Jack had left him a clue; a clue to finding Alex.

_Hello Hunt,_

_Like the photo, did we? I must say, our Alex is one hell of a looker. Great body too, wouldn't you agree? Perfect. She tastes good, Hunt._

_I'm only taking what's mine. Why shouldn't I have the pleasure of her? But she seemed to have different ideas. Oh how she screamed when I took what I wanted the other night. I had to give the bitch a good beating, for that's always your specialty, isn't it? I bet if you had the chance to shag her you'd do the same thing._

_You didn't save her last time, did you, Hunt? She was crying, hoping you'd come in, but you didn't. Oh how her heart plummeted when big Gene Hunt told her he was leaving._

_I doubt you'll be there this time when I take what I want once more. You left her, and now you don't even know where the slag is._

_But I'll give you a little clue, Hunt, to ease your Neanderthal brain. Think back to the day you met me, and combine that with our posh, educated Alex Drake. Where does it leave you?_

_I'm sure she'll lie back and think of you when I take her again later, don't you worry._

_J.D._

A few tears spilled from Gene's eyes as Jack's words cut him deep. That bastard. That raping, murdering, low-life scum. Images of what Jack could be doing to Alex kept flashing in his mind, only making him more determined to find her before her worst nightmares happened again.

Gene looked at the clue. The first day he met Jack…well, that was when Jack stuck his tongue down Alex's throat in the middle of CID. Then he left…and Alex dealt with a case with the rest of them.

But what was the case? Gene racked his brains, his breathing increasing. It was connected to Jack; he remembered Bolly saying…that was it! It was the murder case of that young boy, Ricky something. Gene read the next part of the clue: 'combine that with our posh, educated Alex Drake'.

Well, Bolly was privately-educated, a right little prissy private-school girl with a toff's accent to prove it. But what did that…?

Suddenly it clicked as Gene scrambled to his feet. Ricky was murdered by Jack outside an abandoned private school. That was it. That must be where Jack was holding Alex.

"You hold on, Bolls," Gene whispered, "I'm coming for yer!"

----

Alex opened her eyes, pain shooting through them. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed a number of things about her situation. One - that was completely naked apart from her silk knickers and lacy bra. Two – her arms were tied tightly behind the chair she was seated on and three – she was sitting in what seemed to be an old classroom at a school as light poured in through the windows and dusted chairs and tables were bunched up at the back of the room. Also at the back of the room, and waiting for her to come round, was Jack.

Alex squeaked. "_No…please…_"

"I don't think pleading's helped you much before has it, sweet cheeks?" Jack leered, swaggering up to her. He leant forwards and placed a controlling, wet kiss on her lips. Alex tried to pull away.

"Oh-ho, I don't think so," Jack laughed darkly, "you're mine, sweetheart, and you're going to do exactly what I say."

Jack's hands darted out and began to caress her breasts. "We've got all the time in the world, babe. Gene Hunt's not coming to save you. He never will."


	12. Her Hero

**A/N: Woweeee the longest chapter I have ever written!!!! :D aren't you lucky :P**

"…_Gene Hunt's not coming to save you. He never will."_

"Turn left, Guv, the private school's that way!"

"DON'T bloody tell me how to drive, Christopher!" Gene seethed, turning left anyway. The Quattro skidded viciously as Ray and Chris flew into the window.

"Guv, calm down!" Ray said desperately.

"I am not takin' any bloody longer than necessary to get to Alex, Carling! Do you know what that bastard tosser of an ex-husband of hers did ter her? He raped her. More than once. And now he's kidnapped 'er and threatened 'er kid's life so don't you DARE tell me ter calm down!"

Ray and Chris were silent, their faces visibly pale.

"Well in that case, Guv," Ray swallowed, "yer better step on it."

----

Alex whimpered as Jack finally drew back from assaulting her. He cupped her chin with his rough hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Only three more weeks, my dear," Jack said sinisterly, "then it's that full moon, when I can leave this place forever. But to be honest, I don't think you've really earned your place to go with me."

Alex's eyes widened. "What? You bastard! Y-you t-t-told me y-you'd let me g-go w-w-with you!"

Jack laughed cruelly. "Well gorgeous, I told you that you could come with me if you did exactly what I said. You didn't let me have you –"

"YOU FUCKING GOT WHAT YOU WANTED THOUGH, DIDN'T YOU?" Alex screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Too right babe, I shagged the life out of you but not through your consent, if I remember!" Jack snarled. "I had to force it on you, like I did all them years ago. You then went and did the one thing I warned you not to do. You got your big scary boss involved. Gene bloody Hunt. First you tried to get him in bed with you so I wouldn't turn up, and then you went and told him everything that I've done!"

With this, Jack smacked Alex round the face with a vicious backhander. "And with or without my little note to him he would've guessed that I've got you now. So instead of enjoying my last three weeks here, I'm going to have to be dodging that bastard and his little policeman sidekicks. Otherwise, thanks to you, sweetheart, I'm going down for murder, rape and abduction! Something I ain't too happy about!"

Jack was shouting now, foaming at the mouth and looking at Alex more dangerously than he ever had before. "You're not coming back with me. You're not going running into the arms of Gene Hunt, either. You're way too much hassle, you always have been."

Then, Jack whipped out a knife. Alex gasped in terror, widening Jack's malicious and twisted smile.

"Jack, please!" Alex wept. "Please…just leave me alone…please…don't do this…"

"AND WHY NOT?" Jack thundered, smacking her again. "From Day One with you, Alex Drake, its been a fucking war! At university, all the guys had their eyes on you. You were never short of admirers, never short of boyfriends, and I had to go to every means necessary to make you mine! Even when you were my girlfriend, your exes would turn up! 'Ooh, let's go out for coffee, Alex, ooh we must catch up, Alex!'…I never had you to myself! You'd be off opening your legs to them –"

"I NEVER DID!" Alex wailed. "I never cheated on you, Jack! I only wanted you!"

"LYING BITCH!" Jack hollered, striking her again, splitting her lip. "And then when that little brat was born you didn't pay me any attention. Then you wrote for a divorce. The whole thing was a complete fucking mess, all because of you! And to top it off, I was put on a restraining order! I did two months in jail for breaking into your house after the divorce and committing 'sexual assault' as you so primly put it! Well, I've had enough. If I can't have you, no-one can. And like I'm going to reward you by taking you back to 2008. No."

Jack trailed the knife up the length of her legs, her waist, her stomach, her breasts until he found her neck. Standing behind Alex, Jack licked her ear lecherously before whispering into it. "Dead in two worlds, Alex," he hissed, "there's a new one."

Alex closed her eyes as the tears fell. This was it. This was how it was going to end. As Jack pressed the knife closer to her throat, Alex couldn't prevent herself from crying out.

"GEEEEEEEEENE!"

----

Gene slammed the door to the Quattro as he, Chris and Ray ran towards the front entrance of the abandoned private school. The front door had been kicked in, giving Gene a clear indication that this was indeed where Jack had taken Alex.

"Don't do anything until I tell yer," Gene warned Chris and Ray, "he's a dangerous bastard and wouldn't think twice about hurting Alex. C'mon!"

They climbed over the broken door, looking around a dusty reception.

"Which way, Guv?" Chris asked.

"D'you think I've x-ray vision or something?" Gene barked. "I don't bloody know! Keep your eyes and ears open!"

However, they didn't have to search very long. Just as they saw a light from up the stairs to the second floor of classrooms, they heard a blood-curdling scream that chilled the three of them to the bone.

"GEEEEEEEEENE!"

"ALEX!" Gene roared, charging up the stairs with Ray and Chris right behind him, all three of them whipping their loaded guns out. Gene leapt towards the door with the light shining from under it and flung it open, revealing the sight of Jack Drake standing behind his precious Alex, one hand viciously groping her breast and the other pressing a knife to her throat, little beads of blood appearing.

Gene raised his gun. "GET YOUR SCUMMY HANDS OFF HER, YER BASTARD!"

"Gene!" Alex whimpered in relief, tears spilling down her face.

Jack's eyes widened in what could only be described as fear. Gene, Chris and Ray took large steps towards him with their guns, anger in their eyes at finding their DI practically naked and being sexually and physically assaulted. When they were merely meters away, Jack grabbed Alex harder.

"You take one more step and she gets it," Jack sneered, tightening his grip on the knife, "you want to see her blood spilt, Inspector Hunt? Back off! Now!"

Gene wavered before lowering his gun, panicking. "Put yer guns down," he ordered Chris and Ray. Turning back to Jack, Gene's furious tone rang out in the room.

"So this is what it's come to, 'ey Jacky boy? Can't get women through natural charms so yer 'ave ter resort ter kidnapping and rape?" Gene taunted him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Jack screamed, his hands shaking.

"Let 'er go, Jack. Let 'er go NOW."

"You can't fucking tell me what to do," Jack seethed, "you just want her for yourself! Well you're not having her! I can give her more than you ever can!"

"Oh piss off, I bet your dick's so tiny you couldn't find it wi' the world's strongest bloody microscope."

"Gene, don't anger him!" Alex squeaked, her throat searing in pain as Jack's pressure got harder. Gene saw the look of panic in Alex's eyes.

"Wait," Gene stopped Jack, "kill me first."

"WHAT?" Chris and Ray gasped, outraged. Gene turned round to glare at them before turning back to Jack. "Kill me first. Take me instead o' Alex."

"NO, GENE!" Alex cried. Jack removed the knife from Alex's neck and took a step towards Gene.

"Murdering Gene Hunt," Jack cackled, "now that is tempting." He strode behind Gene, pressing the blade to his throat. "Dying for the one you…well, can you call it love?"

Gene's blood was boiling. Ray and Chris stood rigid, unsure of what to do. Alex was close to hyperventilating, panicking for Gene's life.

"Love," Jack hissed into Gene's ear, "you _love _her, don't you? The great 'Manc Lion'…in _love_. In love with a bitch who will never love him back –"

It happened in a flash. Gene grabbed Jack's arm and flung it over his shoulders before flinging him away. Jack stumbled before Gene grabbed him again, punching him violently in the stomach and smashing his head against the wall.

"GET OFF ME, YOU TOSSER!" Jack screamed in pain as Gene held him up against the wall by his neck.

"Now you listen to me, you piece of rotten filth," Gene seethed, "don't you fucking _dare _talk about Alex like that, you understand me? Well sunshine, I'm goin' ter see to it that you never see fucking daylight again, let alone Alex! You're goin' ter pay for what you've done ter her. And if yer lucky, yer might make it to me Quattro alive!"

Gene flung Jack to the floor, kicking him, hurting him, hating him. Jack whimpered in pain.

"I wouldn't be planning on reproducing if I were you, scum," Gene snarled, "unless you want a baby lookin' like Quasi-bloody-modo's love child!"

Jack coughed in agony, defeated.

"Get 'im back to the station, boys," Gene ordered Chris and Ray as they ran over, "get 'im charged wi' rape, murder, abduction, assaulting a police officer and just bein' a general dickhead."

"Yes Guv," Chris and Ray murmured, dragging Jack up and violently manhandling him out of the room. There was only one thing left to do.

"Alex, sweetheart," Gene whispered, rushing towards her and untying her carefully from the chair. Flinging her arms around his neck, Alex erupted into erratic and uncontrollable sobs. Gene stroked her bare back comfortingly as she cried out all the emotion she had into his shoulder.

"I t-thought I was g-g-going to d-d-d-die," Alex wept, "b-but…"

Gene pulled away and tenderly held her bruised face in his hands. She still looked beautiful in his opinion.

"I'm always here for you, Alex," Gene promised. Running his fingers over her bloodied lip, he then placed a chaste kiss to them. "Always."

More tears fell as Gene shrugged off his coat and placed it round Alex's half-naked form. Guiding her to her feet, he carefully picked her up and carried her to the Quattro.


	13. Safe With You

_Guiding her to her feet, he carefully picked her up and carried her to the Quattro. _

Finally, they were back at Alex's flat. It had been a hectic hour or so, what with calling squad cars out because Gene refused to have scum like Jack Drake in his Quattro and the full-on argument with the Super. The Superintendent had wanted Alex to give her statement straight away before they locked Jack up, but Gene had fought her corner by insisting she was too traumatised to talk about everything. Finally winning the battle, Gene was adamant that he was to accompany Alex back to her flat, and made sure that he was there to hold her when the tears fell again. Gene was sitting on the sofa with Alex on his lap, crying into his shoulder. The sobs began to subside as Alex pulled back slightly, her eyes red and her face bruised.

"Go and 'ave a shower, Bolls," Gene urged her, "it'll make yer feel better."

Alex nodded as she slipped out of Gene's coat, padding her way to the bathroom in the bra and knickers Jack had stripped her down to. She had bite marks all along her breasts, a cut on her inner thigh, a bloodied lip and a bruised face. Gene's anger bubbled to the surface once more. Even though Jack was getting life in one of the worst prisons in Britain, it still didn't feel like enough was being done.

Gene heard the water from the shower running and he closed his eyes, exhausted. It had been one hell of a day. Alex wasn't going to get over this easily and neither was he. But what he knew for definite was that he was going to be there for her, helping her, supporting her and protecting her. Forever.

----

Alex rejoined the world, small, frightened and vulnerable steps at a time, but Gene was by her side every step of the way. Three months had passed since the terrible trauma to do with Jack Drake and he had been sent down for life by the courts in Britain's most top-security and horrible prisons. Gene felt that was exactly what the bastard deserved.

However, he had to admit, one good thing had come out of Jack Drake coming into their lives. Gene had finally told Alex how he felt about her and wanted to protect her forever, and for the past month, she'd been living in his house with him. They'd taken things as slow as she wanted and had slept together for the first time only when she was ready just over a week ago.

Gene smiled at that memory as he looked down at the beautiful woman lying in his arms in bed. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, she stirred sleepily at looked up at him.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," Gene chuckled.

"Morning," Alex smiled, snuggling up to him and attempting to go back to sleep.

"C'mon love, we've got ter be in the office in an hour," Gene laughed lightly, trying to pull his arm out from under her.

"Noooo," Alex moaned into his chest like a little child, "stay here."

Gene flung his leg over her body so that he was straddling her, and then he took her face in his hands and planted a soft, loving kiss on her lips.

"If we go in today, I promise we can spend the 'ole day the day after tomorrow in bed, how's that?"

"Promise?" Alex beamed, kissing him.

"Yep," Gene nodded, "c'mon then, Sexyknickers, up yer get." Gene walked over to the wardrobe and began to take out his shirt and tie. Noticing Alex was sitting up in bed and frowning, Gene turned around. "What's up, love?"

Alex smirked at him. "The day after tomorrow's _Sunday_. We're going to spend the whole day in bed anyway!"

Gene chuckled. "Too right we are. Up yer get Bolly, got scum to catch!"

----

Alex wasn't sure how Gene was going to react that evening. After finding out early in the morning whilst at CID, it had been the only thing on her mind. Now she had to tell Gene. And that was what was worrying her to the bone.

Waiting until they were snuggled up on the sofa with a drink, Alex swallowed, trying to phrase her statement.

"What's up, Alex?" Gene asked, concerned. "Yer bein' unnaturally quiet. What've yer done?"

Alex forced a laugh. "I…well…I…"

"Spit it out love, I ain't very good at these guessing games."

Alex turned round to face Gene, insecurity laced in her eyes. "Gene…you will never leave me, will you?"

Gene frowned, mystified. "What? Leave yer? I would never do that, yer daft tart! What's brought this on, 'ey?"

Alex wiped stray tears from her eyes. "Gene, please don't be angry…but…"

"C'mon, Alex, yer know I'd never be angry with yer –"

"I'm pregnant."

Gene's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets. His heart seemed to have stopped beating. "Yer…yer…_pregnant_?"

Alex nodded, unsure what to make of his reaction.

Gene was about to ask her the question he asked his wife, the question he asked the lying tarts he'd slept with, the question all pregnant women hated – _is it mine_? But Gene stopped himself. He knew it was his. He trusted Alex. He trusted his Bolly.

"Bolls…Bolly…Alex…that's…_brilliant_."

It was Alex's turn to react. Her eyes flew open even wider than Gene's. "It...it is?"

Gene nodded, kissing Alex on the lips. "It's perfect, Bolls. I love you. Of course I want ter father your children. You're…you're okay about it though, aren't yer?"

Alex nodded, tears spilling. "I want it," she whispered, "I want it _so much_, and even more because it's yours. And you…you?"

"Of course I want it, Alex," Gene smiled, kissing her, "it's the best news I've ever 'ad."

"Oh Gene," Alex breathed, relieved and happy as she hugged him close, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Alex," Gene sighed, "and Gene Junior or Mini Bolls in there!"

Alex snorted. "I don't think we'll be calling her 'Mini Bolls' if it's a girl, Gene."

"Fine. How about Babyknickers?"

Alex laughed out loud. "You impossible man," she smiled, "but I actually love you."

**A/N: Ta-daaaaaaaaa! Wow, another story finished :O thank you all SO much for your support, I really appreciate it! I may do a sequel to this too as I have a few ideas cooking (; I've also got ideas for a new fic, so keep a lookout! Thanks again x**


End file.
